


Unexpected

by cunningErebus (ElfieRae)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfieRae/pseuds/cunningErebus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you finally meet it’s not at all how you were expecting, or maybe it is, you can’t be sure. </p><p>Time had been something that you’ve always had a plethora of.  And while the past three years of rocketing through the void on this giant fucking shit pile was totally the most fun you’ve ever had in your entire life --right next to bro kicking your ass after smothering you in a pile of plush puppet rumps-- you’re so fucking happy that it’s over that you could pee your pants, that is, if it were the cool thing to do. It was more than enough time for you to waste thinking about all the shit that had happened (it took you longer than you’d like to admit to come to terms with what happened with bro) and more than enough to make you ancy to get to where you were all headed. </p><p>- - </p><p>“Hey, Dave?”</p><p>“Yeah?” You turn back around and are met with kiss.</p><p>This time your heart actually does stop for a second before it resumes beating at a pace ten times faster than what it had been earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> so I was working on NS and browsing my "inspriation" folder and came across this picture and then I accidentally a whole Dave/John Mini-fic |D I have too many D/J feelings and I guess they needed out. Hopefully this is okay! It's just sappy because that's apparently the only other thing I know how to write. I hope you guys enjoy! (I was also tempted to sappily name this "take my breath away" -facepalms-)
> 
> Image used with permission :D and can be found here: http://sunnytastic.tumblr.com/post/15719291858/its-okay-ill-never-leave-you

 

When you finally meet it’s not at all how you were expecting, or maybe it is, you can’t be sure. 

Time had been something that you’ve always had a plethora of. And while the past three years of rocketing through the void on this giant fucking shit pile was totally the most fun you’ve ever had in your entire life --right next to bro kicking your ass after smothering you in a pile of plush puppet rumps-- you’re so fucking happy that it’s over that you could pee your pants, that is, if it were the cool thing to do. It was _more_ than enough time for you to waste thinking about all the shit that had happened (it took you longer than you’d like to admit to come to terms with what happened with bro) and more than enough to make you ancy to get to where you were all headed. 

And now that you’re finally here, finally able to see your best friend, your bro, you’re actually feeling kind of nervous; though no one would be able to tell if they were looking at you. You’re the epitome of cool, standing back behind Rose and Karkat and Terezi while they greet Jade and John. You spot Davesprite floating behind them and you give him a subtle nod, which he returns before Terezi steals his attention with trying to lick him. You laugh and shake your head, knowing that it would happen.

There’s not really any reason to be nervous, but you are. Well, okay maybe there is. You’ve been sitting on your feelings, sitting out of contact with the one person whom you talked to everyday. You barely survived Rose and her psychotherapy sessions, let alone the feelings jams you were forced to sit and take part of --after the first three times Rose gave up in trying to get you to say anything other than ‘I hate you all even if you’re fucking amusing as shit’. You even managed to survive the jugglo.

And now, here you were, your palms sweaty, fingers trembling a little, your heart beating faster than normal. All because you have a plan. A plan of being direct, of putting yourself out there to possibly be crushed after all the shit that happened in the stupid game. Okay, maybe you’re a little scared too.

“Dave!”

You turn your head just in time to see Jade running over to you, calling every one's attention to your presence.

She hugs you tightly without any hesitation or permission to enter your personal bubble as soon as she reaches you.

You return the hug. “Sup.”

Jade giggles and pulls away. “I’m so happy to see you guys!” She hops between her feet, her excitement obviously being contained so that she doesn’t suddenly scare everyone. “We’ve been looking forward to this day for three years!”

“I bet.” You manage. She shoves at you a little, knowing that you’re just being your typical cool self and that you did actually miss her and John but are just ‘tooo coooool’ to admit it.

You glance over at John from behind the safety of your shades to see him still talking to Karkat excitedly. You feel a little jealous, but at the same time you already know that he’s saving the best for last. (Aka _you_.)

Jade giggles again, and you turn to look at her.

“What?”

“Nothing~” She sing-songs and smiles at you. The dog ears atop her head wiggle.

“You’re a furry.”

“Yup!”

“Holy shit. I thought John was kidding about you being all kawaii desu anime and shit.” You stare at the ears for a few good, long seconds.

“Nope! He was totally _not_ kidding!” Jade giggles again --you realize she really hasn’t changed much since you last talked to her. “Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“Sorry about killing you.”

“It’s cool.” Hey, she revived you, and it's not like it was the first time you died.

She hugs you again, and you return it. You’re actually really happy right now, and when she pulls away she smiles at you. You offer a small smirk in return.

“Was that a smile I just saw from the ‘cool-kid’? Am I going to have to consult my notes. Are we having a breakthrough?”

“Cram it, Lalond.”

Rose just smiles at you and then turns to Jade. “I need your assistance if we’re going to manage through this escapade unscathed.”

“Sure!” Jade nods and bounces on her toes happily. She follows Rose over to Kanaya who’s waiting for them. Terezi joins them, dragging Davesprite along with her, even though he clearly doesn’t like her, but you totally understand why, doomed time-line and all. Just hopefully he wont be a feathery asshole and ruin your good rep. (You know he wont, but still.)

That’s when you notice John walking over to you. Except its more like he’s floating. No-yeah, he’s literally floating over to you with this big, dumb grin on his dorky face. That happiness you were feeling earlier crescendos. It beats against your insides and you swear that John can see it pounding against your chest as though its some kind of alien trying to get out.

You’re a little bit taller than he is (go go puberty!) when he finally lands on his feet in front of you. “Hey, Dave!”

His voice isn’t what you expected, but it’s his and it fits all the same. Your heart picks up beating, forcing your blood through your veins even faster than what it had been already.

“Hey.”

If it were even possible his smile grows bigger. It’s such a stupid thing to smile about too. You just greeted him and he’s smiling at you as if you just told him he won the fucking lottery and a free trip to Disney Land at the same time. You love it and you can feel your chest constrict with the expression; but it’s not pain that’s pushing its way through you, it’s happiness. He’s exactly the dork you had imagined him to be and it’s the best fucking thing ever. You feel as though your happiness gauge just busted and the needle is spinning out of control.

“Hopefully you guys didn’t use up all your energy on those sloppy make-outs.” John winks and its the stupidest looking thing ever but you laugh a little anyway. You can already feel your nervousness breaking away. You’re a little more at ease. He’s the same dork you remember, he hasn’t changed either.

“I dunno. It was getting pretty hot-n-heavy here for a while. We actually had to cancel our daily sloppy make-out session just for this. Everyone was disappointed. But don’t worry we rescheduled it for later today, you guys are totally invited.” You shrug as if it’s no big deal even though your heart is still beating rapidly in your chest.

John laughs. “Pft, whatever! As if any of that was a thing that happened!”

“I’m tellin’ you dude. Sloppy make-out sessions are the _best_.”

“Uh-huh.” He’s grinning at you like a moron which is making it hard for you to concentrate with how obnoxiously close he is to you. You can practically feel him beaming against your skin. You need some mother fucking sunblock over here.

“You’ll see.” You nod knowingly and then glance over toward where everyone else is gathered.

“Will I?”

“Yup. You’ll enjoy the shit out of them and come begging for more like some addict. ‘Daaaaveee, just one more session and I’ll quit, I swear.’ I can already hear you becoming addicted, John. You can’t fool me. I’m like the pimp-master of sloppy-makes outs over here.”

Your heart nearly stops beating when you realized what you just implied. John doesn’t seem to notice though and you pull in a quick, short breath. You hadn’t even realized that you had stopped breathing. You’re still chill as fucking Antarctica though, or what used to be Antarctica since it no longer exists thanks to the universe exploding and all.

“Oh yes. I’m over here pinning for these spectacular sloppy make-outs! I think I’m shaking a little even!” He bursts into a small fit of laughter and you can’t help but laugh with him. You've always liked it when he plays along with you.

Once the laughter dies down enough, you shift on your feet and push your hands into your pockets. “I guess we wasted enough time scheduling a SMO session, we should probably head over there and see what’s up before Rose complains about me slacking with contributing to the plan.”

“Yeah, probably.” John agrees through the big-ass grin still on his face, a few trickles of laughter slipping past his lips.

You start to walk toward everyone.

“Hey, Dave?”

“Yeah?” You turn back around and are met with kiss.

This time your heart actually does stop for a second before it resumes beating at a pace ten times faster than what it had been earlier.

Johns lips are soft against yours and you find yourself melting easily into them. You kiss him back and tug your hands from your pockets. You curl your fingers against his stomach, into his shirt. His hands are on your shoulders, and they’re trembling. It’s only then that you realize that he was... _is_ just as nervous about this as you were- _are_. You can feel your heart as it swells, pressing against your rib-cage with the want to simply consume you both, to lock you in this moment and never let it end. You're such a fuckin sap.

He’s standing on his toes to make up the difference between you, and you lean down a little to make it easier on him. You don’t even care that he kissed you first, that he stole the cool-kid move of swooping in and surprising you with it when you least expected it, because he’s being so fucking cute, and brave. Braver than you. You hadn’t been expecting this at all. You were too caught up being worried that he’d not feel the same, that he’d laugh and shove you away, thinking you were kidding, that you were just being ironic. But in an instant he pushed all of that aside, made it obsolete, and you a fool for even thinking it. You smile into the kiss, unable to help yourself.

And then you can feel yourself growing lighter as your body processes what’s happening. You’re kissing John. You’re _kissing_ your best friend that you’ve been harboring feelings for, for... longer than you want to even start to think about. You feel him shift beneath your fingers, his hands sliding up your neck to cup your face, to tangle in your hair. It’s easier to kiss him now, and as much as you want to open your eyes, you can’t. But you know that he’s floating above the ground and you’re holding onto him, your fingers clinging to his shirt as if he’s going to float away from you.

And maybe you're floating too. You can feel your feet lift off the ground, a light wind rushing past you, around you. It slowly picks up speed. You don’t want to pull away but your lungs are screaming at you for air and you’re just a little bit dizzy.

You both break the kiss, panting and smiling and laughing. His cheeks are flushed, and there’s no doubt that yours are too. And when you glance past John for the briefest of seconds you can see Davesprite giving you a thumbs up. That feathery asshole. He totally knew about this all along.

John's breathy laughter fans against your lips while he sets you down onto the ground, which pulls your attention back to him and you can just feel the dopey grin that you’re wearing. You don’t care because he caused it. You’re so fucking happy, so excited that your fingers are trembling now, the rush of emotions that flooded over you making them tingle against his skin beneath the shirt.

You tug him down the few inches that separated you and kiss him again, your heart fluttering around in your chest like some goddamned humming bird on speed. His fingers curl against your skin, pulling up a little so that you’re on your toes. His hood brushes against your arm, curls around you with the wind, your cape is whipping around gently behind you, tugging you a little this way and that but John's hold on you keeps you steady, his hands warm against your skin while the wind around you is a little cold.

You’d complain but your lips are currently occupied.

And you don’t think you have ever been any happier than you are in this moment.


End file.
